En busca de un Papá!
by Umi Cefiro
Summary: A sus 22 años Marina ya es una joven divorciada, con un matrimonio fallido del cual nacio una hermosa pequeña, ella tratara de darle lo mejor a su hija, tratara de buscarle un buen padre... Capitulo 4! LLEGAMOS AL FINAL! DEJEN REVIEWS!
1. De nuevo en Céfiro!

"**En busca de un papá"**

Capitulo 1.- De nuevo en Céfiro

**En una tarde soleada en Tokio, se encontraban tres chicas en un parque observando a varios niños jugar **

Marina.- Así que están en exámenes???

Anais.- Si por eso no pudimos ir a tu casa ayer

Lucy.- No piensas volver a estudiar???

Marina- Por lo pronto no, tengo muchas ocupaciones, además mi papá me dijo (imitándolo) "Tenemos dinero para mantenerte toda la vida"

Anais.- Y como esta ella???

Marina.- Muy tranquila, nunca pregunta por él

Lucy.- Algún día lo hará

Marina.- Le buscare un buen padre (gritando) Amor vamonos!!!

Sakura.- Ya mamí???

Marina.- Si mi cielo vamos a ir a comer

Sakura.- A done???

Marina.- Pues tus tías quieren ir a la torre de Tokio

Anais.- Ven preciosa yo te cargo

**La niña camina hacia Anais **

Anais.- Tu niña es preciosa

Marina.- Si, gracias a Dios que salio a los Ryuuzaki y no a la familia de aquel mediocre

Lucy.- No lo has visto???

Marina.- No (riendo) y ni quiero verlo

Anais.- Donde comeremos???

Marina.- Por favor en un lugar que tenga juegos para que Sakura nos deje comer

Lucy.- Ya se, en la torre pusieron un restaurante para niños que se llama Funny Food, la comida esta deliciosa, Saturno lleva ahí a Karin siempre

Marina.- Bueno vamos

**Al fin llegaron a la torre y Sakura se fue directo a los juegos y las chicas se sentaron a comer **

Anais.- Y Eriol te pago la pensión de Sakura???

Marina.- No, pero no necesito nada de él

Lucy.- No puedo creer que no quiera a Sakura, es lindísima

Marina.- Es un imbécil, Sakura es mi mayor tesoro si él no la quiere no importa, ya que ella tiene una mamá que va a dar todo por ella

**Lucy y Anais sonrieron, aun no podían creer que Marina se hubiera casado tan joven y a sus 22 años ya tuviera una hija de 3 añitos, además que fuera tan centrada **

Sakura.- Mami teno hambre

Marina.- Pues aquí esta tu comida, ven preciosa

**Marina la sienta en sus piernas **

Marina.- Quiero que te comas todo sin excusas y después te compro el postre que tú quieras

Sakura.- Un cono de fesa???

Marina.- Mmm, dos

Sakura.- SI!!!

Anais.- Sakura eres igual de consentida que tu mamí

Marina.- Oye!!!

Lucy.- Es verdad

Marina.- Quiero darle todo para que no sienta la ausencia del (deja de hablar y solo mueve los labios) I-D-I-O-T-A!

Sakura.- Mamí podemos ver por los bicolulares???

Marina.- Binoculares y si podemos

Lucy.- Chicas han pensado en Céfiro???

Anais.- Yo si son lindos recuerdos, creen que hayan cambiado mucho???

Marina.- Claro igual que nosotras, son 8 años

Lucy.- (riendo) Imagino que los chicos han de ser guapísimos

Anais.- Si trato de imaginar a Paris pero no puedo, pero si sigue igual que antes ha de ser muy lindo!

Marina.- Hay chicas!!!

Lucy.- A poco tu no tienes ganas de ver a Guru Clef???

Marina.- Pues ganas si, pero creo que ya es muy tarde para intentar declararle lo que siento

Anais.- Nunca dejaste de amarlo???

Marina.- No

Lucy.- Entonces por que te casaste???

Marina.- Por tonta, pero algo bueno tenia que salir de eso

**Al terminar de decir eso besó la cabeza de su bebé que estaba muy entretenida jugando con la comida **

Marina.- Anda Sakura termina de comer para ir a los binoculares

Sakura.- Ya no quiero

Marina.- Bueno, mesero me puede traer la cuenta y ponerme esto para llevar???

Mesero.- Claro señorita (se va)

Marina.- Soy señora que no me ve

Anais.- Marina nadie te creería que tienes 22 años y una hija

Lucy.- Además que ya seas divorciada

Marina.- Me alegra haberme dado cuenta de eso rápido, así no seria tan difícil para las dos

Mesero.- Aquí tiene

Marina.- Muchas gracias, vamonos

**Así las tres chicas con la pequeña fueron a ver toda la ciudad de Tokio por los binoculares, Sakura estaba muy entretenida **

Anais.- Me encantaría volver a Céfiro

Lucy.- Seria maravilloso

Marina.- Si volver a ver a todos, sobre todo a Clef

**Al momento de pronunciar esto, apareció un resplandor y para cuando reaccionaron ya estaban cayendo por los cielos de Céfiro, Sakura comenzó a llorar y Marina la abrazo muy fuerte con miedo de que la niña se separara de ella, al fin cayeron sobre una muy grande y extraña ave **

Marina.- Tranquila preciosa, no ha pasado nada

Sakura.- (llorando) Mamí!!!

Marina.- Ya mi cielo mira estamos bien, chicas estamos en Céfiro???

Anais.- (sonriendo) Parece ser que si

Lucy.- Todo esta hermoso, miren el mar!

Marina.- Volvimos, al fin pudimos volver aun no lo creo

Sakura.- Mami???

Marina.- Tranquila amor mira llegamos a un lugar hermoso

**La niña miraba todo entre fascinada y confundida **

Anais.- Miren ahí esta el castillo

Lucy.- Y todos nos esperan

Marina.- Supongo que sintieron nuestras presencias

Anais.- Ahí están los chicos

Marina.- (riendo) Que pena!

Lucy.- Bueno ya no hay marcha atrás

**De pronto el ave fue aterrizando, cuando tocaron el suelo vieron a todos sus amigos reunidos sonriendo ampliamente. Un chico alto las saludo…**

¿?.- Bienvenidas Guerreras Mágicas

Caldina.- Chicas volvieron

Lucy.- Nos encanta estar aquí

Ráfaga.- Vengan las ayudare a bajar

**Ráfaga se acerco y primero ayudo a bajar a Lucy, todos se sorprendieron ya que no era la misma niña de antes; a pesar de seguir siendo la mas pequeña de las tres tenía un espectacular cuerpo, el cabello a la mitad de la espalda totalmente lacio y una mirada de mujer que sobresalía. Al bajar Anais no fue la excepción; un cuerpo bellísimo, una mirada madura reflejaba su rostro y una hermosa y angelical sonrisa. Al bajar Marina una persona en especial sonrió; el cuerpo de ella era el más maduro pero aun así el mas perfecto, su cabello lo tenia igual de largo que antes, pero sus ojos revelaban una tristeza impresionante. Anais y Lucy fueron a saludar a todos, estos se extrañaron un poco al ver que Marina no camino junto a ellas sino que se volteo a cargar a una pequeña niña y su bolsa **

Caldina.- (sorprendida) Ella es???

Marina.- Si Caldina, ella es mi hija se llama Sakura

¿?.- Te casaste???

Marina.- Si, pero quien eres tu???

Paris.- A poco no reconoces al Guru más importante de Céfiro

Marina.- Clef???

Clef.- Si como estas Marina???

Marina.- Bien Clef

Ráfaga.- Creo que tenemos mucho que platicar

Paris.- Lo se

**Voltea a ver a Anais y ella se sonroja. Todos entraron al castillo, solo dos personas se quedaron afuera **

Paris.- Te extrañe

Anais.- Yo aun más

Paris.- A si??? Y por que no me has abrazado???

**Anais ni lenta ni perezosa se lanzo a él **

Paris.- Regresaste mucho más hermosa

Anais.- Tu estas muy cambiado

Paris.- En serio, a ver dime en que cambie

Anais.- Estas mas alto, te ejercitaste más y tienes barba de candado, pero tu mirada sigue siendo la misma

Paris.- Siempre que te vea a ti mí mirada será así

Anais.- Pensé que me habías olvidado

Paris.- Jamás y mis sentimientos no cambiaron

Anais.-Eso quiere decir…

Paris.- Quiere decir que aun te amo

**Paris beso a Anais, ella le respondió con la misma intensidad **

Anais.- Yo también te amo

Paris.- Bueno vamos a adentro, tengo mucha curiosidad sobre la hija de Marina

Anais.- Bueno vamos

**Cuando ellos llegaron a la sala ya todos se encontraban sentados en distintos sillones **

Clef.- Los esperábamos

Paris.- Disculpen la demora, pero ya estamos aquí

Latís.- Vengan a sentarse, Marina nos contara que le ha pasado en este tiempo

Marina.- (riendo) Bueno, la verdad si me han pasado muchas cosas, pero en especial que quieren saber???

Clef.- (serio) Todo

Marina.- Bueno, cuando regresamos a Tokio después de lo de Devoner estaba muy nostálgica, los extrañaba demasiado en especial a una persona (riendo) pero no les diré a quien, al final de cuentas conocí a un chico llamado Eriol Hirawizagua, él me enamoro y simplemente me hizo creer que me iba a bajar la luna y las estrellas, fue tanta mi ilusión con él que a mis 18 años me propuso matrimonio y acepte, mis padres no estaban muy convencidos pero al final aceptaron. A los dos meses de casada todo iba color de rosa, Eriol me demostraba su amor y teníamos relaciones con frecuencia; por lo que quede embarazada. Yo me alegre muchísimo pero creo que él y yo no nos conocíamos tanto ya que yo no sabia que Eriol no deseaba tener hijos, cuando se entero se puso histérico y me pidió que abortara, dijo que solo me quería para él, eso me molesto demasiado y se lo conté a mis padres, para esa misma semana ya estaba divorciada

Ascot.- Tan poco duro tu matrimonio???

Marina.- Si, nueve meses después di a luz a esta hermosura (volteo a ver a la bebé que traía en sus brazos) desde ese entonces vivo sola y mis padres nos mantienen, su padre no se encarga de nada ni se preocupa por ella

Caldina.- Es un desgraciado

Marina.- Si lo es, pero mientras este lejos de él no me importa

Anais.- Marina maduro muchísimo y es una gran madre

Marina.- (riendo) No exageres Anais, hago mi mayor esfuerzo

Clef.- Tu vida debió ser muy difícil

Marina.- Aun lo es, pero Sakura es lo que mas quiero y por ella haré lo que sea

Paris.- No hay duda, eres una gran madre

Marina.- Ya basta me sonrojan, de ahora en adelante yo solo viviré por ella, ya tengo que dejar los jueguitos de niñas atrás

Clef.- Has tenido algún novio después de que te separaste???

Marina.- (riendo) Claro que no, creéme los chicos del mundo místico a mi edad le temen a las madres solteras, yo ya no busco un novio para pasar el rato, tengo que buscar un padre para mi hija

Presea.- Marina te gustaría que les diéramos una habitación para que acuestes a tu niña???

Marina.- Me encantaría, mi bebita es un amor pero ya se me acalambraron los brazos

Clef.- Chicas vayan a descansar

Paris.- Ven preciosa yo te llevo a tu habitación

Anais.- Si

Caldina.- Vamos Marina???

Marina.- Claro

Latís.- No te molesta que no te lleve a tu habitación, tengo que hablar con Gurú Clef

Lucy.- No importa, me voy con las chicas

Latís.- Al rato paso a verte

Lucy.- Si te espero

**Las chicas salieron y Clef volteo muy decidido hacia Latís **

Clef.- Yo seré el padre de esa niña

Latís.- Me lo suponía, estas seguro???

Clef.- Si

Ráfaga.- Ponte a pensar que no será fácil

Clef.- No me importa, espere muchísimo tiempo para volver a verla y mis sentimientos no cambiaron, el que un hombre no la haya valorado no quiere decir que no sea la misma joya de siempre, además su hija es hermosa se parece mucho a ella

Latís.- Eres una gran persona

Ráfaga.- Y ella es una gran mujer, se merece un hombre como tu

Clef.- Muchas gracias, ahora solo me falta acercarme a ella

Latís.- No te preocupes, eso lo resolverás rápido

Clef.- Bueno chicos voy a mi oficina, seria bueno que fueran con sus novias

Ráfaga.- Si voy por Caldina sino nunca dejara descansar a Marina

Latís.- Yo voy con Lucy tenemos mucho de que hablar

**Los chicos salieron, Latís fue rumbo a la habitación destinada para Lucy**

Lucy.- Hola, no te tardaste, quieres pasar???

Latís.- Me encantaría

Lucy.- Caldina me acaba de traer té quieres???

Latís.- Claro

Lucy.- Me alegra muchísimo volverte a ver

Latís.- Te extrañe demasiado

Lucy.- Y yo a ti, creí que te había olvidado pero al verte de nuevo me di cuenta que no

Latís.- Me complace escuchar eso

Lucy.- Deja de hablar así, parece como si no nos conociéramos

Latís.- Pasaron muchos años pero siento que eres la misma

Lucy.- (sonriendo) Lo soy

Latís.- Recuerdas lo ultimo que hablamos antes de que te fueras

Lucy.- Si, te dije que te amaba

Latís.- Y yo te respondí que yo a ti

Lucy.- No sabes como odie el regresar en ese momento

Latís.- Creo que la vida nos dio una segunda oportunidad, pero ven aquí

Lucy fue hacia Latís, él la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas

Latís.- Ahora lo único que quiero es besarte

Lucy.- Creo que deberías seguir tus instintos

**Latís cerro la distancia entre sus rostros, Lucy cerro los ojos y él tiernamente comenzó a dar pequeños besitos en el rostro de ella para terminar posando sus labios sobre los de su amada **

Lucy.- (susurrando) Te amo!

Latís.- Y yo a ti

**En otro cuarto se encontraban dos chicas conversando **

Caldina.- Marina tu niña esta preciosa

Marina.- Lo se, es un amor y muy bien portada

**En eso se oyó que tocaron la puerta **

Marina.- Pasen

Ráfaga.- Sabia que te encontraría aquí

Clef.- Caldina deberías dejar que Marina descanse

Caldina.- Es que estoy muy emocionada la bebé de Marina esta muy linda

Ráfaga.- Sakura es preciosa, pero está dormida y deberías de dejarla así

Marina.- Ni se preocupen chicos, no tarda en levantarse a comer

Clef.- Como sabes eso???

Marina.- Soy su mamá, además antes de llegar aquí las chicas y yo comimos pero Sakura no comió mucho así que ahorita se levantara

**Al terminar de decir esto se escucho un llanto que provenía de la cama, Marina se levanto del sillón en donde se encontraba **

Sakura.- (llorando) Mamí!

Marina.- Que paso hermosa??? No llores aquí estoy

**Marina fue y la cargo para volverse a sentar junto a los cefirianos **

Caldina.- Hola bebita hermosa!

**Sakura solo se volteo y abrazo a Marina **

Marina.- Saluda a tu tía Sakura

Ráfaga.- Creo que no quiere

Marina.- No es eso, sigue adormilada, tienes hambre mi cielo???

Sakura.- Si

Caldina.- Le traeré algo

Marina.- No te molestes aquí traigo la comida que dejo

**Todos miraron extrañados la comida **

Clef.- Que es eso???

Marina.- Pollo, quieres???

**Clef puso una cara de confusión, pero cuando reacciono ya estaba Sakura muy cerca de él con un troncito de pollo en su manita **

Sakura.- Abe boca!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nueva Historia!!! Bueno nueva para esta pagina por que realmente tiene mucho que la escribí, esta terminada y va a ser de 4 capítulos así que ya los tengo avisados para que no se me desesperen!!! Déjenme comentarles que entre a la pagina en donde tengo mis historias de MKR publicadas para ver cuales me faltaban subir a fanfiction y después de decidirme por este, lo leí de nuevo y quise cambiar cosas y agregarle parlamentos, pero pensé en mejor dejarla así para que ustedes critiquen mi antigua forma de escribir, bueno aquí se los dejo espero que sea de su agrado y espero reviews para ver si les gusto o no!!! Saluditos!!! Bye bye…

_**Umi- Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	2. Te amo!

En el capitulo anterior

Clef.- Que es eso???  
Marina.- Pollo, quieres???  
**Clef puso una cara de confusión, pero cuando reacciono ya estaba Sakura muy cerca de él con un troncito de pollo en su manita **  
Sakura.- Abe boca!

"**En busca de un papá"**

Capitulo 2.- "Te amo"

Marina.- (riendo) Sakura

**Clef abrió la boca y la bebé le dio el pollo el comenzó a masticarlo **

Clef.- (sonriendo) Esta muy bueno

Marina.- Quieres mas???

Clef.- No gracias

Marina.- Bien Sakura, Clef ya no quiere pero come tu

Sakura.- Si

Ráfaga.- Bueno nosotros nos retiramos

Caldina.- Por que???

Ráfaga.- Preciosa tenemos cosas que hacer

Caldina.- Bueno, nos vemos nena

Sakura.- Adio!

Caldina.- Mira ya se levanto completamente, bueno nos vemos en la cena

Marina.- Gracias por todo

**Caldina y Ráfaga se van **

Clef.- Creo que yo también debería retirarme

Sakura.- NO!

**Los dos voltearon a ver a la pequeña **

Marina.- Que pasa Sakura???

Sakura.- Cef pollito

Clef.- Que dijo???

Marina.- Creo que pretende alimentarte

Sakura.- Si

**Se acerco a Clef y volvió a darle de comer **

Clef.- Sakura esta muy rico pero creo que tu también deberías comer

**Clef le comienza a dar de comer a la niña **

Marina.- Ten dale puré

Clef.- Yo???

Marina.- Si, es raro que ella acepte que otras personas la alimenten pero esta muy a gusto contigo

Clef.- Bien

Marina.- Bueno yo ya te conté todo lo que me paso, pero tu aun no, que has hecho en todo este tiempo???

Clef.- Mmm quieres saber algo en especial???

Marina.- (imitándolo) Todo

Clef.- (riendo) Bien, después de que se fueron estábamos muy deprimidos, tiempo después decidí crecer

Marina.- Te ves muy bien

Clef.- Gracias, seguí con lo mío, proteger Céfiro

Marina.- Y que tal los amores???

Clef.- Realmente mal, en todo este tiempo solo tuve una relación

Marina.- Y quien es la afortunada???

Clef.- Era, ya no lo es, tuve una relación con Presea

Marina.- Presea, tu y Presea???

Clef.- Si, que tiene de espectacular???

Marina.- No se, como que no quedan

Clef.- De hecho no quedamos, tienes un trapo Sakura se mancho

Marina.- Ten (le pasa una toallita) Y por que terminaron???

Clef.- Digamos que no estaba muy interesado en la relación

Marina.- Y siguen siendo amigos???

Clef.- No, no se si te fijaste que Presea no me voltea a ver y ya no me habla, regreso a vivir a su casa en el bosque del Silencio e inicio una relación con un soldado del ejercito

Marina.- (riendo) Celoso???

Clef.- Para nada, al contrario

Sakura.- (apartándose la comida) Ya no!

Clef.- Tan poquito vas a comer???

Marina.- Siempre come poquito, pero en unas horas comerá de nuevo no te preocupes

Clef.- Marina estas cansada???

Marina.- Algo

Clef.- Quieres que lleve a la niña a jugar para que puedas descansar???

Marina.- Hay no Clef, no te molestes

Clef.- No es molestia en serio

Marina.- Te lo agradecería muchísimo

Clef.- Bueno deberías dormir un momento, en un rato regresamos

Marina.- Amor pórtate bien, Clef te va a llevar a jugar

Sakura.- A juga???

Clef.- Si, quieres jugar conmigo???

Sakura.- Si

**Clef la carga y se retiran de la habitación, Marina se queda pensando**

Marina.- Clef jugando con una bebé??? (Riendo) Eso es digno de verse pero creo que mejor descanso un rato…

**Paso el tiempo, Paris y Anais estaban paseando por el palacio hasta que llegaron al jardín en donde estaban Clef y Sakura. Él en ese momento estaba realizando un hechizo el cual tenía muy entretenida a la niña **

Anais.- Hola Sakura

Sakura.- Tía

Clef.- Ya se levanto Marina???

Paris.- Ni idea, creo que no por que no la hemos visto

**Sakura miraba mucho a Paris **

Paris.- Hola pequeña

Anais.- Sakura el es tu tío Paris

**Sakura se levanta y lo abraza **

Sakura.- Hola tío

Paris.- Pero que niña mas hermosa, es una replica exacta de Marina, esperemos que no haya sacado su carácter

Clef.- Paris!

Anais.- Bueno Marina cambio mucho en ese aspecto, desde que nació Sakura se volvió mucho más alegre y menos malhumorada

Clef.- Además nunca tuvo mal carácter, solo que Marina es de carácter fuerte y eso es bueno

Paris.- Bueno no te enojes fue un comentario

Clef.- Bien iré a ver si Marina ya se despertó, vamos Sakura

Sakura.- Si Cef

**Los dos salieron del jardín y llegaron al cuarto, Clef toca pero no le respondieron; decidió entrar **

Clef.- Marina???

Sakura.- Eta momida

Clef.- Si Sakura tu mami esta dormida

Sakura.- Vamos???

Clef.- A donde???

Sakura.- A momir

Clef.- Yo no puedo quedarme a dormir con ustedes, pero ven y te acuestas al lado de tu mami

Sakura.- (llorando) No tu tamben

Clef.- No Sakura, pequeña no llores

Marina.- Clef???

Clef.- Hola, descansaste???

Marina.- Si muchas gracias

Clef.- Lamento haberte despertado

Marina.- No te preocupes ya había dormido mucho

Sakura.- (llorando) Mami!

Marina.- Que paso preciosa???

Clef.- Creo que fue mi culpa, le dije que no podía quedarme a dormir con ustedes

Marina.- Hay preciosa no llores

Sakura.- A mimir

Marina.- Si tienes sueño duérmete

Sakura.- No Cef

**La pequeña tumbo a Clef dejándolo acostado en la cama **

Clef.- Marina!

Marina.- Necesito darme un baño, te molestaría quedarte aquí con ella???

Clef.- No, sabes que no hay problema

Marina.- Bien no tardo

**Marina se metió a bañar, se tardo como 15 minutos cuando salio estaba Sakura sobre Clef completamente dormida y él igual que la bebé. Marina lo observo seria **

Marina.- (pensando) Clef será un gran padre cuando se case y tenga hijos

**De pronto él despertó, cargo a Sakura y la acomodo en el otro lado de la cama **

Clef.- Ya estas lista???

Marina.- Si

Clef.- Ya es hora de ir a cenar, vamos

Marina.- Pero donde dejare a Sakura??? Podría levantarse mientras estemos en el comedor

Clef.- Pues la llevamos, mira toma esas mantas y le hacemos un tendido

Marina.- Buena idea

**Así Marina salio cargando unas mantas y Clef a Sakura, cuando llegaron al comedor ya todos estaban ahí **

Latís.- (sonriendo) Hasta que llegaron

Caldina.- Sakura viene dormida???

Marina.- Si, chicas veo que ya se reencontraron con sus amores

Anais.- Claro

Paris.- Si nos hicieron sufrir mucho, tardaron en regresar

Lucy.- Créenos Paris, que si por nosotras hubiera sido jamás nos hubiéramos ido

Clef.- Pero lo bueno es que regresaron y están aquí con nosotros

Ráfaga.- Clef, Presea regreso a su casa

Clef.- Si??? Está bien

Ráfaga.- Me pidió que te preguntara si las guerreras necesitaban sus armaduras y espadas

Clef.- En Céfiro no hay ningún peligro no creo necesario tener que devolvérselas

Lucy.- Me alegra mucho escuchar eso

Marina.- Ya se, al fin podemos estar en Céfiro sin pelear

Anais.- Y cuando esta en todo su esplendor

Paris.- Les gustaría que saliéramos a pasear mañana???

Anais.- Seria fantástico

Latís.- Hay muchas cosas que mostrarles

Clef.- Bueno cenemos y mañana salimos

Marina.- Caldina donde esta Ascot???

Caldina.- Ascot esta en su casa con su familia

Marina.- (sonriendo) Se caso???

Caldina.- Si hace mucho, tiene un hijo de 5 años que se llama Aron y su esposa es una linda cefiriana llamada Laisha

Marina.- Me alegra muchísimo

Anais.- Y Ráfaga y tu se casaron???

Ráfaga.- Si

Caldina.- Pero aun no hemos tenido hijos, no puedo creer que Ascot se me adelantara en eso y Marina también

**Todos rieron por el comentario y al finalizar la cena todos fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones a dormir, al día siguiente todos se arreglaron y fueron a pasear por Céfiro **

Latís.- Quieren ir a un lugar en especial???

Marina.- Si, al mar

Paris.- Clef necesitamos transporte

Latís.- Lucy y yo iremos en mi corcel

**Clef invoca a dos criaturas a Fyula y al gran ave que ayudo a las chicas **

Paris.- Vamos en el ave

Anais.- Si

**Clef ayuda a Marina y Sakura a subir y todos se sentaron, al momento de comenzar a movilizarse Marina se estremeció, Clef la abrazo por la cintura**

Clef.- Tranquila

**Marina volteo a verlo, sonrió y recargo su espalda en el torso de Clef, él la abrazo mas fuerte **

Marina.- Por que hacemos esto???

Clef.- Te molesta???

Marina.- Claro que no, pero es extraño

Clef.- Te gusta???

Marina.- Si y me hace sentir bien

Clef.- Sostén bien a Sakura

Marina.- Si no te preocupes

Clef.- Puedo decirte algo???

Marina.- Si

**Clef se acerco al oído de Marina y susurro **

Clef.- Te amo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Capitulo 2 arriba!!! Saben una cosa ya me esta dando pena subir los capítulos sin meterles mano, es que después de volver a leerlos me di cuenta que la redacción tiene mucho que desear y que los diálogos y la descripción no es muy concisa, pero bueno quede de subirlo así y así lo dejare, espero que no les moleste, como quiera después de subir las historias que tengo pendientes para esta pagina comenzare nuevas historias dentro de esta cabeza aun hay muchas ideas que plasmar, jajaja

Bueno espero sus comentarios y mil gracias a **Walku-chan** (mujer ya extrañaba tus comentarios, no olvides pasarte a mi fic de HP), **Kanako** (mil gracias por tu review me encanto), **Maatsejmet** (espero no haber tardado mucho en actualizar, saluditos), **Samanta** (Gracias espero contar con tu review en este capitulo) y **Ruby** (Amiga, jajaja cuando dejaras de reclamarme por Eriol, para que no te me enojes cambiaria el nombre, pero no quede de subirlo tal cual así que ni modo, saluditos jajaja)

Bueno muchas gracias a todos y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo!!! Besitos bye bye…

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


	3. Te encontre!

En el capitulo anterior

Clef.- Puedo decirte algo???

Marina.- Si

**Clef se acerco al oído de Marina y susurro **

Clef.- Te amo…

"**En busca de un papá"**

Capitulo 3.- "Te encontré???"

Clef.- Te amo

Marina.- QUE!!! Tu me amas??? A MI???

Clef.- Si, tiene algo de malo???

Marina.- No, pero Clef sabes que tengo que dejarme de tonterías, no puedo estar jugando

Clef.- No lo hago por juego, te amo y quiero ser el padre de Sakura

Sakura.- Papá!!!

Marina.- Te dijo papá???

Clef.- Tal vez lo dijo por que dije padre

Marina.- Clef yo también siento algo por ti, pero tengo que ver por mi hija

Clef.- Déjame demostrarte que puedo ser un buen padre para Sakura y que te amo

Marina.- (sonrojada) Clef

**Clef le toma el rostro y se acerca para besarla, ella corresponde y comienza a disfrutar, pero no tomaron en cuenta que la bebita no se quedaría quieta, cuando reaccionaron Sakura ya se encontraba en la orilla de Fyula, lo único que se le ocurrió a Clef fue lanzarse a agarrarla; quedo recostado con la niña abrazada muy asustada y llorando **

Clef.- Perdóname pequeña, perdóname

**Marina corre hacia ellos **

Marina.- Ven corazón (cargándola) Ya mi cielo tranquila nada paso

Clef.- Esta bien???

Marina.- Si no te preocupes solo fue el susto

**Marina estuvo consolándola y meciéndola por un buen rato hasta que la niña se calmo **

Clef.- Soy un idiota!

Marina.- Claro que no

Clef.- Marina según yo iba a demostrarte que seria un buen padre y lo primero que hago es distraerte

Marina.- Claro que no, eso fue un error y creeme yo he cometido muchos, se que serias un buen padre tanto así que me gustaría que fueras el padre de mi hija

Clef.- En serio??? Me dejarías ser el padre de Sakura???

Marina.- Si Clef, tengo que confesarte que desde la primera vez que te vi he estado enamorada de ti, cuando regresamos a Tokio tu eras esa persona que extrañaba demasiado y solo anduve con Eriol para tratar de olvidarte y por un tiempo lo logre. Jamás pensaba en ti, cuando me separe y pase sola mi embarazo fue cuando me di cuenta que necesitaba una persona a mi lado y tu imagen vino a mi mente, creo que nunca deje de amarte

Clef.- Gracias preciosa

Marina.- Por que???

Clef.- Por no dejar de amarme, desde que te volví a ver supe que la habías pasado mal; tus ojos me lo reflejaban y eso fue una puñalada para mi corazón por que cuando se fueron al no poder tenerte a mi lado solo desee que fueras feliz

**Marina se acerca a él con Sakura en brazos **

Marina.- Abrázame si???

Clef.- (riendo) Claro

**Al fin llegaron a la playa, ahí ya se encontraban los demás Clef solo deseaba algo en este momento: besar a Marina. Así que cuando se bajaron de Fyula cargo a Sakura y comenzó a buscar entre los presentes quien la cuidara **

Anais.- Quieres que la sostenga???

Clef.- Si, gracias

**Le da a la niña y rápidamente se voltea, tiernamente toma a Marina de la cintura y susurrándole un te amo comienza a besarla, Marina posa sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Clef, disfrutando del momento que ahora nadie podría romper, todos los miraban extrañados. El beso duro mucho tiempo pero lo rompió la voz de la pequeña Sakura **

Sakura.- Papi!!!

Paris.- Oíste Clef??? Te dijo papi

Clef.- Lo se y me alegra

Anais.- Marina, Clef y tu…

Marina.- Clef y yo nos declaramos nuestros sentimientos y comenzaremos una relación y ya después veremos que pasa

Clef.- Como que ya veremos, vamos a iniciar una relación y en un tiempo nos casamos

Marina.- (abrazándolo) En serio???

Clef.- Claro

Latís.- Y donde vivirán???

Marina.- Eso aun no lo sabemos, no hay forma de estar en los dos mundos???

Clef.- Creo que si, ayer que llegaron sentí una gran energía en el cuarto de la corona, así que fui a ver que sucedía y encontré esto

**Clef les muestra una caja que contenía 3 cadenas con dijes en forma de gota con los tres colores representativos de las guerreras **

Clef.- Siento que estos dijes podrán hacer una ruptura entre las dos dimensiones por lo cual podrán ir y venir sin ningún problema

Anais.- Eso es fantástico

Marina.- Si, así podrás conocer a mis padres

Clef.- Lo se

Paris.- Al fin podremos conocer el mundo místico

Lucy.- Si, es fantástico se van a sorprender

Latís.- Después vemos eso, ahora vamos a divertirnos

**Todos caminaron a la orilla de la playa y pusieron unas mantas para poder sentarse **

Sakura.- Mami aua!

Marina.- Si corazón agua, quieres entrar???

Sakura.- SI!!!

Clef.- Marina se puede enfermar si después se queda con la ropa mojada

Marina.- No te preocupes en mi bolsa traigo un cambio de ropa para ella, nos acompañas???

Clef.- (sonriendo) Claro

**Los tres caminaron juntos al mar **

Anais.- Parecen una linda familia

Latís.- Y en un tiempo lo serán

Paris.- No le molestara a Clef ser padre de una niña que no es suya

Lucy.- No lo creo

Latís.- De hecho el me dijo que quiere ser el padre de Sakura, Clef ama mucho a Marina y no creo que por que ella tenga una hija le impida seguirla amando con la misma intensidad

Anais.- Se nota que Clef le tomo mucho cariño a Sakura

**Cuando voltean Clef estaba jugando con Sakura **

Lucy.- Al fin Marina podrá ser feliz

Anais.- Si, ha sufrido mucho y se lo merece

Paris.- No habrá problemas con el papá de la niña???

Anais.- Espero que no, según se Eriol jamás dejo de amar a Marina pero le dijo que nunca estaría con ella si Sakura nacía

Latís.- Y lo han vuelto a ver???

Anais.- Pues un tiempo estuvo rondando a Marina, aparte de verse en el juzgado para arreglar la pensión de la niña

Paris.- Pensión???

Lucy.- Si, eso es que aunque Eriol no quiera a Sakura legalmente se le obliga a mantenerla

Anais.- Aunque a Marina le vale, dice que no quiere nada de él

Clef.- De que hablan???

Lucy.- Chicos ya regresaron

Marina.- Si, el agua esta riquísima pero Sakura no puede quedarse mucho tiempo mojada, te cambio preciosa???

Sakura.- No

Marina.- Si, no puedes quedarte así

Sakura.- Si mami

Marina.- No seas desobediente Sakura

Sakura.- Gueno

**Marina cambia a la niña y al terminar la pequeña se pone a jugar con la arena. Estuvieron mucho rato platicando ahí y cuando anocheció regresaron al castillo **

Latís.- Ya es muy tarde

Paris.- Hay que dejar a las chicas en sus habitaciones e ir a dormir

**Así que cada pareja se separo tomando su rumbo **

Clef.- Te la pasaste bien???

Marina.- Mucho amor gracias

Clef.- Se canso

Marina.- Si, oye te quedas a dormir conmigo???

Clef.- Contigo???

Marina.- Si, conmigo y Sakura

Clef.- Claro me encantaría

**Al llegar al cuarto Marina cambio y acostó a Sakura en una camita que le había traído Caldina **

Marina.- Bien, acuéstate iré a cambiarme

Clef.- Claro

**Él se recostó y al salir Marina se sorprendió ya que ella portaba una bata larga de tela muy delgada, escote en forma "V" en el pecho, de tirantitos y de espalda baja **

Clef.- Te ves preciosa

Marina.- Gracias

Clef.- Ven acuéstate

**Ella se acomodo a su lado recargando la cabeza en su pecho **

Clef.- Me gusta esta sensación

Marina.- Si???

Clef.- Si tu piel tan cerca, tu respiración sobre mi pecho y el saber que mañana despertare viendo tu hermoso rostro

Marina.- Te amo Clef, te amo mucho!

Clef.- Yo también preciosa

**Marina levanto su rostro y al ver a Clef sonríe, se levanta aun mas para alcanzar sus labios, se besan por mucho tiempo y los besos pasan de lindos y tiernos a fogosos y apasionados, Marina estaba sobre Clef, él la detiene **

Marina.- Que pasa???

Clef.- Tranquila preciosa, te amo y no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de que esto pase, pero vas muy rápido, además aquí esta Sakura no podemos hacerlo frente a ella

Marina.- (sonrojada) Disculpa, hace mucho que no tengo intimidad, creo que me esta afectando un poco

Clef.- Ya llegara nuestro tiempo, creeme yo también lo necesito

Marina.- A dormir???

Clef.- Si, es lo mejor

Marina.- Buenas noches

Clef.- Buenas noches, te amo

**Al día siguiente, Caldina llego a la recamara de Marina y toco suavemente por que no sabia si la bebé estaba despierta **

Marina.- (en voz baja) Buenos días Caldina, no hables fuerte Clef y Sakura están dormidos

Caldina.-Clef!!!

Marina.- Shh! Si Clef, no te has enterado de lo nuestro???

Caldina.- Al fin Clef decidió confesarte sus sentimientos

Marina.- Tu lo sabias???

Caldina.- Si, tuve que hechizar a Ráfaga para que me lo dijera (riendo) es muy difícil sacarle ese tipo de información

Marina.- Hay Caldina sigues siendo la misma

Caldina.- Bueno venia a avistarte que antes del desayuno nos reuniremos en el salón del trono, hoy nos visitara la familia de Ascot y Presea

Marina.- Que bien, ahí estaremos

Caldina.- Se ven tan tiernos

**Voltearon a la cama y ahí se encontraba Clef abrazando paternalmente a Sakura **

Marina.- Si me encanta la imagen, nunca pensé ver a Sakura así

Caldina.- Ya no te preocupes, encontraste al mejor papá para tu hija, bueno nos vemos al rato

Marina.- Lo se, bueno te veo ahí

**Caldina salio de la habitación, Marina fue a sentarse al lado de sus dos amores de pronto la bebé despertó **

Sakura.- Mamá!

Marina.- Shh, papito esta dormido

Sakura.- (gritando) Papito!!!

Clef.- Mmm bueno días

Marina.- (acariciándole el rostro) Hola amor, siento haberte levantado pero Sakura se despertó primero

Clef.- No hay problema, ya es muy tarde pero como estaba tan a gusto

Marina.- Caldina vino a avisarme que hoy tendremos visitas en el castillo

Clef.- Si, la familia de Ascot y Presea, jamás voy a esas reuniones

Marina.- No iras???

Clef.- Hoy si por que haré una excepción, pero no me es agradable estar cerca de Presea

Marina.- Pues como quieras, si quieres no vamos

Clef.- Iremos, se las ganas que tienes de conocer a la familia de Ascot

Marina.- Pero si te incomoda no es necesario ya habrá tiempo

Clef.- Iremos y es mi ultima palabra, bueno voy a mi habitación a ducharme

Marina.- Te veo allá

**Se despiden con un beso, después de un rato ya se encontraban todos reunidos, Presea había llevado a su novio y trataba de darle celos a Clef **

Presea.- Joseph y yo somos muy felices, me encanta tener a alguien conmigo, estar sola es lo peor del mundo

Caldina.- Estoy contigo, encontrar al amor de tu vida es lo mas fascinante

Anais.- Y cuanto llevan???

Presea.- Un año

Lucy.- Y ya pensaron en matrimonio???

Joseph.- No aun no, pero tal vez pronto les demos la sorpresita

**De pronto entran Marina y Sakura **

Presea.- Hola Marina

Sakura.- Papito!

**La niña corre hacia Clef **

Presea.- (confundida) Papito???

Clef.- Si Presea, le declare mis sentimientos a Marina y en un tiempo tenemos pensado casarnos

Presea.- (sarcástica) Mira que bien!

Ascot.- Ven Marina te presentare a mi familia

**Marina se acerca **

Ascot.- Laisha ella es la guerrera mágica del agua Marina y esta es su pequeña hija Sakura, Marina ella es Laisha mi esposa y mi hijo Aron

Marina.- (dándole la mano) Mucho gusto Laisha

Laisha.- Igualmente, Ascot me ha hablado mucho de ti

Marina.- En serio??? Espero que cosas buenas

Laisha.- Claro no te preocupes, que hermosa es tu niña!

Marina.- Gracias, tu niño es muy apuesto, mira Sakura un amiguito para que juegues

**Sakura se acerco al niño y le dio un besito en la mejilla **

Laisha.- Hay que niña tan coqueta!

Clef.- (abrazando a Marina por la cintura) Igual que la madre

Marina.- (riendo) Clef

Caldina.- Seria buena idea pasar a desayunar al comedor

Clef.- Si vamos

**Al finalizar la comida, Clef pidió la atención de todos **

Clef.- Solo quería anunciar mi ausencia por unos días

Ráfaga.- A donde iras???

Clef.- Voy a viajar con Marina al mundo místico, quiero ir a conocer a sus padres y a hablar con ellos para que estén enterados de nuestra relación, aparte de comunicarles mis intenciones con ella

Latís.- Perfecto

Marina.- No me habías comentado estos planes

Clef.- No (imitando a Joseph) por que era una sorpresita

**Se acerca a ella y le da un pequeño beso en los labios, Marina sonríe ampliamente **

Paris.- Cuando partirán???

Clef.- Hoy en un rato mas, quedas a cargo Paris

Paris.- Claro todo estará bajo control, no te preocupes y vete tranquilo

Clef.- Muchas gracias

Así después del desayuno Marina fue a su habitación a arreglar sus cosas para regresar a su mundo, de pronto entro Clef vestido con ropas del mundo místico (pantalón de vestir negro y camisa blanca)

Clef.- Que te parece???

Marina.- (sorprendida) Wow! No tengo palabras, te ves muy apuesto, como hiciste eso???

Clef.- Yo no lo hice, Lucy y Anais le ayudaron a Caldina a crear esta ropa, no puedo llegar al mundo místico vestido con ropas de Céfiro, donde esta Sakura???

Marina.- Presea y Joseph la llevaron a pasear

**Clef puso una cara de disgusto **

Marina.- Pasa algo???

Clef.- No me da buena espina que Presea cuide a Sakura

Marina.- Calmate

**En eso se oye que tocan la puerta **

Marina.- Pasen

Sakura.- Papitos!!!

Presea.- Aquí esta tu niña Marina

Marina.- Muchas gracias Presea como se porto???

Presea.- Excelente es un ángel, que extraño te ves Clef

Clef.- (indiferente) Te parece??? A mi no

Marina.- No la verdad se ve muy bien así es como se visten los hombres en mi mundo

Presea.- Pues que rara vestimenta

Clef.- Si lo que digas (carga a Sakura) te espero en el salón, preciosa

Marina.- Si ahorita voy para allá

**Clef sale del cuarto **

Presea.- Que cambiado se ve

Marina.- Por la ropa???

Presea.- No él, si supiste lo nuestro???

Marina.- Si Presea ya estoy enterada y lo siento

Presea.- No lo sientas, aunque creo que si tienes algo de culpa, Clef jamás se intereso en mi por que estaba enamorado de ti

Marina.- Lo se, él me lo dijo

Presea.- Ojala me lo hubiera dicho a mí…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Wow los celos a todo lo que da!!! Jajaja bueno niñas aquí tienen el capitulo 3!!! Espero que sea de su agrado y me lo digan con sus comentarios_

_**Ruby.-** No me confundas!!! Creo que la esposa de Ascot en este fic siempre se llamo Laisha y Zafiro era en otra historia jajaja, trate de entrar a la pagina de José Luis para revisar el dato pero no esta disponible por el momento así que en el siguiente capitulo te digo!!! Saluditos amiga!!!_

_**Akemi.-** Muchas gracias por tu comentario no importa que te tardes lo importante es que llegue!!! Me encanta saber que te gustan mis historias y pues aquí tienes el tercer capitulo!!! Saludos!!!_

_**Tenshi of Valhalla.-** Me alegra que pudieras pasarte por aquí sabes que tus comentarios me encantan y que son muy bien recibidos, gracias por el animo y creeme que si me doy cuenta que a estos fic´s (los primeros que hice) si les falta mucho!!! Jajaja pero espero que aun así te gusten!!! Mil gracias con beso y todo! Bye bye…_

_**Kanako.-** Mil gracias por tu comentario y tu sinceridad, eso me encanta!!! Y bueno gracias por tus ánimos, ya tengo pensado una historia nueva pero con el nuevo formato en el que escribo (como el de Harry Potter) espero que sigas dejándome reviews ya casi llegamos al final!!! Saludos!!! _

_**SakuroCefiro.-** Espero no haberte echo esperar tanto por este capitulo, mil gracias por tu comentario y espero el próximo con este!!! Y claro a todas nos encanta Clef en lo personal yo lo adoro si en la historia hubiera estado un poquito mas alto, mmm, pero no importa para eso están los fics para imaginármelo como me plazca!!! (Jajaja eso no sonó muy bien) gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo que creo es el ultimo!!!_

_Bueno nos vemos después espero no tardar tanto, pero subo capitulo nuevo cuando actualizo mi otro fic, así que como el otro si lo escribo como va la marcha pues tardo un poco, mil gracias por la espera y los comentarios nos vemos luego!!! Bye bye…_

_Umi Céfiro (umi guion bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)_


	4. La busqueda a finalizado!

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_  
Marina.- Si Presea ya estoy enterada y lo siento

Presea.- No lo sientas, aunque creo que si tienes algo de culpa, Clef jamás se intereso en mi por que estaba enamorado de ti

Marina.- Lo se, él me lo dijo

Presea.- Ojala me lo hubiera dicho a mí…

"**En busca de un papá"**

Capitulo Final.- La búsqueda a finalizado!!!

**Presea salió y Marina se quedo confundida pero no le dio importancia. Presea no podía reclamarle nada por que cuando sucedió su relación ella no estaba ahí además de que ella ya tenia una relación con otro chico. Tomo su bolsa y salio de la habitación, llego al salón y vio a todos sus amigos reunidos incluyendo a las guerreras**

Clef.- Lista???

Marina.- Si, chicas van a quedarse???

Anais.- Si queremos estar en Céfiro un poco mas

Marina.- Bueno nos vemos en unos días

Lucy.- Adiós chicos y cuídalos Marina

Clef.- Se supone que yo voy a cuidarla a ella

Lucy.- Estarás en un mundo desconocido para ti

Marina.- Lo tomare en cuenta Lucy, bueno adiós

Todos.- Adiós

**Los tres se ponen en el centro del salón, una luz los cubre y aparecen en la torre de Tokio, Clef estaba muy impresionado y Marina lo miraba feliz **

Marina.- Mi auto esta abajo, vamos???

Clef.- Si

**Bajaron al estacionamiento y estaba el auto de Marina **

Clef.- Y eso que es???

Marina.- Es un vehículo, en esto nos movilizaremos de un lado a otro

**Marina abre la puerta de atrás y sube a Sakura, después le abre la puerta a Clef y él se sienta, después Marina toma su lugar **

Marina.- Vamos a casa

Sakura.- Casa mamá???

Marina.- Si corazón y le enseñaras a papi tus juguetes

Clef.- Cuando iremos a ver a tus padres???

Marina.- Si te parece bien mañana

Clef.- Claro, estoy ansioso por conocerlos, espero que ellos no estén indispuestos

Marina.- Tal vez un poco, pero mientas sepan que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo y que me amas creo que no habrá ningún problema

Clef.- Espero que así sea

**Clef toma la mano libre de Marina, así después de un tiempo llegan a la casa de la chica **

Marina.- Pasa estas en tu casa

Clef.- Es muy grande, solo viven ustedes aquí???

Marina.- Si, mi padre me regalo esta casa cuando me divorcie, vamos a mi habitación para acomodar tus cosas

**Subieron a la habitación de Marina **

Sakura.- Papito men!

Clef.- A donde quieres que vaya preciosa???

Marina.- Supongo que te va a llevar a su cuarto, quiere mostrarte sus cosas

**Los tres fueron a la habitación de la pequeña y Sakura muy emocionada comenzó a mostrarle todos sus juguetes, ropa y cosas de bebé, Marina y Clef veían divertidos como la pequeña iba y venia con cosas diferentes, después de un rato la bebita se quedo dormida, Clef la acostó y después se fueron a su cuarto **

Marina.- Te parece que nos acostemos un rato, estoy cansada

Clef.- Claro preciosa, descansemos mientras Sakura también lo hace

**Apenas se habían acostado y sonó el teléfono **

Clef.- Que es ese ruido???

Marina.- Es el teléfono, es como un intercomunicador

Clef.- A esta bien

**Marina contesta y pone el alta voz por lo que Clef escucha todo **

Marina.- Bueno? Hola Mamá

Mama de Marina.- Hola princesa, donde estabas te estuve llamando

Marina.- Fui a comer con las chicas a la torre de Tokio

M. de M.- Y mi nieta???

Marina.- Esta dormida es que jugó mucho

M. de M.- Me alegra mi niña, sabes lo que paso con Eriol???

Marina.- No, que paso???

M. de M.- Fue a hablar con tu padre a la empresa y le propuso volver contigo si nosotros nos quedábamos con Sakura

Marina.- Es un imbécil, esta loco! Que le dijo papá???

M. de M.- Pues que primero hablaría contigo, sabes que tu padre y yo queremos que rehagas tu vida

Marina.- Mamá yo no puedo rehacer mi vida sin Sakura, entiéndanlo ella es mi vida, además ya encontré padre para mi hija

M. de M.- Como esta eso???

Marina.- Recuerdas que a los 14 años estaba muy deprimida y papá y tú me decían que era por asuntos amorosos

M. de M.- (riendo) Si, tu siempre te molestabas

Marina.- Bueno pues tenían razón, estaba enamorada pero deje de ver a ese chico

M. de M.- Y eso que tiene que ver Marina???

Marina.- Pues que me reencontré con él y me confeso que me ama (le acaricia el rostro a Clef) conoció a Sakura y se enamoro perdidamente de ella y quiere ser su padre

M. de M.- Hija no se que decir

Marina.- No digas nada, mañana irá conmigo a visitarlos por que desea conocerlos

M. de M.- Hija estas segura de esto???

Marina.- Claro mamá, cuando lo volví a ver me di cuenta que nunca deje de amarlo y Eriol fue una mala compañía que use para tratar de olvidarme de Clef

M. de M.- Clef??? Ese es el nombre del susodicho???

Marina.- Si, Clef (se queda pensando) Clef Céfiro

M. de M.- Bueno entonces ordenare un gran desayuno en su honor, los esperamos hija para conversar mejor

Marina.- Si mamá nos vemos mañana bye

M. de M.- Bye

Cuelgan

Marina.- Ese idiota como pudo pasarle eso por la cabeza, yo jamás dejaría a Sakura

Clef.- Tranquila, no dejaras a Sakura y no volverás con ese imbécil, por que ya eres mía

Marina.- (sonriendo) Si

**Marina se levanto y cerró la puerta con seguro, volvió a la cama a besar a Clef muy apasionadamente, se pusieron muy románticos y sin darse cuenta iban despojándose de sus prendas. Terminaron haciendo el amor, los dos ya habían estado con otras personas anteriormente pero aunque Marina consideraba a Eriol un amante bueno Clef superaba la excelencia y él estaba sorprendido por la intensidad y apasionamiento de Marina, Presea era más sumisa en ese aspecto y el cambio le encanto. Al terminar se quedaron dormidos profundamente, horas después Clef se despertó con el ruido del teléfono, lo contesto **

Clef.- Bueno???

Eriol.- Quien eres tu???

Clef.- Con quien quieres hablar???

Eriol.- Con Marina Ryuuzaki

Clef.- Quien la busca???

Eriol.- Eriol Hirawizagua

Clef.- A eres tu, espera!

**Se acerca a Marina y comienza a susurrar, por lo cual Eriol se dio cuenta que Marina estaba dormida con otro hombre **

Clef.- Preciosa…Marina

Marina.- (adormilada) Eh???

Clef.- Te habla el tipo ese

Marina.- Hay que quiere???

**Marina contesta **

Marina.- Que quieres???

Eriol.- En que te convertiste señora Hirawizagua, con quien estas???

Marina- Primero que nada no soy la señora Hirawizagua y segundo no tengo por que darte explicaciones, voy a cumplir 4 años de divorciada y no tengo que darte cuantas, ahora si dime que quieres???

Eriol.- Saber si tu padre ya hablo contigo

Marina.- No, no lo ha hecho pero mi madre ya me comunico la idiotez que pensaste, eres un imbécil te crees tan importante como para que yo deje a mi hija, estas enfermo!!!

Eriol.- Marina yo te amo y lo sabes, deja a la niña y regresa conmigo

Marina.- Hay Eriol, sabes me das lastima, déjame contarte que ya encontré al hombre perfecto, me ama y desea ser el padre de Sakura, que mas puedo pedir???

Eriol.- Tu no lo amas

Marina.- Tu crees??? Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos que tu me dijiste que me harías olvidar al tipo por el que sufría???

Eriol.- Si

Marina.- Pues me di cuenta que nunca deje de amarlo y ahora que nos volvimos a ver me declaro su amor y quiere ser el padre de Sakura

Eriol.- No puede hacer eso, tu eres mi esposa y esa niña mi hija

Marina.- Tu hija??? Ahora resulta que es tu hija y estas equivocado yo no soy tu esposa ni de tu propiedad ni nada así que déjanos en paz

**Marina cuelga y Clef la abraza por la cintura **

Clef.- Deberíamos de vestirnos no tarda en levantarse Sakura

Marina.- Si, oye después de la cena te parece que vayamos a caminar al parque???

Clef.- Claro como tu quieras preciosa, oye Eriol sabe donde vives???

Marina.- No, cuando nos vemos es en el juzgado o en casa de mis padres

Clef.- Irá mañana???

Marina.- Espero que no, no te preocupes sabes que te amo y Sakura ya te dice papi, Eriol no podrá contra eso

Clef.- Estoy preocupado por tus padres

Marina.- Yo creo que les darás una muy buena impresión

Clef.- Eso espero, bueno vamos a vestirnos

Marina.- Si

**Cuando terminaron de vestirse, bajaron a hacer la cena, Clef quedo maravillado con la comida de Marina, le gustaron muchísimo las delicias del mundo místico. Cuando terminaron salieron a caminar al parque **

Sakura.- Juegos

Marina.- Quieres jugar??? Vamos preciosa

**Los tres juntos fueron a los juegos y se divirtieron mucho de pronto un hombre se acerco a Marina **

Marina.- Eriol!!!

**Clef rápidamente cargo a Sakura y abrazo a Marina por la cintura **

Eriol.- Ese es el nuevo???

Marina.- Que quieres???

Eriol.- Ya encontraste a un hombre que quiere a esa niña

Marina.- Se llama Sakura, no le digas niña

Eriol.- Hay Marina eres tan bella que cualquier hombre aceptaría a esa criatura con tal de estar con una mujer tal espléndidamente hermosa como tu

**A Marina le duelen estas palabras y se pone a llorar **

Clef.- Eres demasiado imbécil para amar a este ángel, amo a Marina y Sakura se gano mi corazón en muy poco tiempo por que es una niña encantadora

Eriol.- No me importa lo que digas

Clef.- Pues para mí lo mismo, deja a mi familia en paz

Eriol.- Tu familia??? Ellas fueron mías antes

Clef.- No me interesa, ahora son mías y no permitiré que las lastimes, vamonos preciosa

**Ellos regresan a su casa para descansar, el día siguiente sería muy intenso. En otra dimensión al príncipe de Céfiro se encontraba en su oficina con mil papeles por revisar, su novia entro a la habitación con una bandeja de galletas y té, Paris estaba tan absorto en sus ocupaciones que no la escucho llegar **

Anais.- (susurrándole al oído) Hola

Paris.- Preciosa como amaneciste???

Anais.- Muy bien gracias, Caldina me dijo que llevas desde muy temprano aquí

Paris.- Si

Anais.- (bromeando) Cambiaste o lo haces para impresionarme??? Según sé dormir era uno de tus hobbies

Paris.- (riendo) Y lo sigue siendo, no preciosa lo hago para terminar temprano y poder estar el demás tiempo contigo

Anais.- Te amo Paris

Paris.- Y yo a ti

Anais.- Siento que no lo merezco

Paris.- Por que???

Anais.- Pasaron muchos años, la verdad yo ya había perdido la esperanza de volver y aunque siempre estuviste presente en mis pensamientos, no pensaba perder la oportunidad si se llegaba a presentar

Paris.- Anais no me digas eso, lo importante es que ya estamos juntos (la toma de la cintura y la sienta en sus piernas) dime tuviste novio???

Anais.- Si

Paris.- Yo también tuve novia

Anais.- En serio, quien era, que paso???

Paris.- (riendo) Calma, mira anduve con una chica del pueblo de hecho ella y yo siempre nos llevamos muy bien si no me hubiera enterado de sus planes ya estaríamos casados

Anais.- Planes???

Paris.- Si ella solo anduvo conmigo para enamorarme y volverse reina al casarnos

Anais.- Dios mío!

Paris.- Pero eso no importa la vida sigue y está me dio otra oportunidad para poder estar contigo

**Los dos se levantan de la silla y se abrazan **

Paris.- Además ahora que te volví a ver me doy cuenta que fui un estúpido al pensar en casarme con ella, por que lo que yo quiero es que tu seas mi esposa y reina de Céfiro

Anais.- Me estas proponiendo…

Paris.- Si Anais, te gustaría casarte conmigo??? Prometo que serás muy feliz

Anais.- Si, si quiero casarme contigo

**Paris saco de una gaveta del escritorio un anillo y lo puso en el dedo anular de su ahora prometida. Anais lo abrazo fuertemente con lágrimas en los ojos, el comenzó a mecerse con ella en los brazos **

Paris.- No llores

Anais.- Lo siento, es que estoy tan feliz

Paris.- Entonces sonríe ya que es una de las tantas cosas que me gustan de ti

**Paris bajo el rostro a la altura del de su amada para cerrar su petición aceptada con un gran beso… La otra pareja se encontraba en el cuarto de la chica, viendo unos vestidos **

Lucy.- Te gusta este???

Latís.- Pruébatelo

Lucy.- Esta bien

**Entra al baño y después de unos minutos sale **

Lucy.- Y bien???

Latís.- Te ves hermosa

Lucy.- Si te gusta

Latís.- Si ese es excelente, pruébate los demás para elegir con cuales te quedaras

**Así estuvo probándose vestidos y ropa cefiriana cuando termino…**

Latís.- (riendo) Y bien???

Lucy.- Estoy hecha un lío, todos me gustaron

Latís.- Pues todos son tuyos

Lucy.- Que???

Latís.- Si, fue con Caldina a pedirle ropa para ti, me dijo que te probaras y escogieras pero que si todos te quedaban eran tuyos

Lucy.- Hay no Latís que pena! Yo puedo traer ropa de mi casa

Latís.- Mira con la ropa de tu mundo te ves muy bella pero la ropa cefiriana te hace ver muy sexy

**Lucy se sonroja **

Lucy.- Bueno me convenciste

Latís.- Amor ahora que ya pueden ir y venir, no me vas a abandonar por tanto tiempo verdad???

Lucy.- Claro que no Latís, este va a ser como mi segundo hogar

Latís.- Perfecto

**En el mundo místico ya era de mañana, Marina y Clef estaban arreglándose mientras Sakura dormía **

Marina.- Estas nervioso???

Clef.- No mucho

Marina.- Te ves muy bien

Clef.- Tu si estas nerviosa

Marina.- Lo se, (riendo) eres una gran persona y tengo miedo que mis padres no vean eso

Clef.- Yo me encargare de que se den cuenta

**De pronto se oye el llanto de la bebé recién levantada **

Clef.- Voy por ella

Marina.- Le preparare el baño

**Clef entra al cuarto de Sakura **

Clef.- Buenos días mi princesa

**En ese momento el llanto ceso **

Sakura.- (adormilada) Papá???

Clef.- Si princesa, ven vamos a bañarte

**Después de un rato ya estaban listos y en camino **

Marina.- Recuerdas bien todo???

Clef.- Si Marina, dejamos de vernos por que viajé con mis padres a Londres, me quede estudiando allá y ahora regrese y tengo un negocio muy fructífero, nos encontramos en la torre de Tokio, estuvimos saliendo, te amo y amo a Sakura, ya lo demás lo improvisare

Marina.- Bueno, Sakura vamos con abuelitos

Sakura.- Guelitos!!!

Clef.- Si princesa

**Llegaron a la gran mansión y abrió un sirviente **

Sirviente.- Buenos días señora Marina

Marina.- Buenos días, mis padres están despiertos???

Sirviente.- Si, están tomando el desayuno en el jardín, los conduzco hasta ahí, síganme por favor

Sakura.- Grachias!

**El sirviente sonríe pero en cuestión de segundos toma su actitud seria y comienza a caminar hacia el jardín. Llegaron todos y los padres de Marina clavaron su vista en Clef, él no se sintió avergonzado ni nervioso, al contrario **

Marina.- Padres buenos días

Padre de Marina.- Hija que alegría verte!

Madre de Marina.- Pediré tu desayuno y el de tu acompañante

Marina.- Muchas gracias, necesitamos hablar con ustedes

P. de M.- Tu madre me informo de tu llamada, también quisiera hablar contigo sobre Eriol

Eriol.- Y ya estoy aquí

Marina.- Que hace el aquí???

P. de M.- Vino a hablar con nosotros y contigo, sobre lo que te menciono tu madre

**Marina le hablo al sirviente **

Marina.- Podrías llevar a Sakura a jugar al cuarto de juegos??? (Los Ryuuzaki no tenían cuarto de juegos, pero al nacer su nieta pusieron uno)

Sirviente.- Claro

**El sirviente se llevo a la pequeña y los adultos se sentaron a conversar **

Eriol.- Sr. Ryuuzaki mi propuesta sigue en pie

Marina.- Pero no la aceptaremos así que puedes irte

P. de M.- Si tú lo deseas hija nosotros lo aceptaremos

Marina.- Papá no aceptare, Sakura es mi hija y no la dejare solo para volver con este imbécil

M. de M.- Marina deberías de contarle a tu padre quien es la persona que te acompaña

Marina.- Papá el es Clef Céfiro, mi novio y futuro esposo

P. de M.- Que???

Clef.- Sr. Ryuuzaki yo vengo a pedirle que me permita casarme con su hija

P. de M.- Esto es tan repentino

Eriol.- No puede permitírselo!!!

Clef.- Tu no tienes derecho a opinar sobre la vida de Marina

Eriol.- Ella me pertenece

Clef.- Ella no le pertenece a nadie, pero quiere estar conmigo y yo con ella, tú ni siquiera quieres a tu propia hija

Eriol.- Pero Sakura estará en buenas manos los Ryuuzaki se quedaran con ella

Clef. Yo quiero a la niña, quiero formar una familia junto a Marina y Sakura

**Marina comienza a llorar y Clef la abraza **

Eriol.- Suéltala! Marina si quieres nos quedamos con la niña esa, quiero que seas mía de nuevo!!!

**De pronto todos voltearon a la entrada del jardín, venia Sakura caminando ella solita, Eriol se para y la carga, la bebé lo mira extrañada **

Eriol.- Hola pequeña, soy papá, soy tu papito

Marina.- Suéltala!

**De pronto la pequeña comienza a llorar **

P. de M.- Suéltala Eriol!!!

**Eriol bajo a la niña y ella siguió llorando caminando hacia Marina y Clef**

Sakura.- (llorando) Papi, Mami!!!

**Llego con Clef y estiro sus bracitos para que él la cargara **

Marina.- Sakura ya decidió

**Clef mecía y consolaba a la pequeña sin quitar de encima de Eriol una mirada matadora **

Eriol.- Sr. ayúdeme

P. de M.- Creo que ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí

Eriol.- Pero…

P. de M.- Seguridad saquéenlo!!!

**Después de que los guardias de la casa sacaron a Eriol, Clef charló largo rato con el padre de Marina y le dejo claro sus buenas intenciones con su hija y nieta **

P. de M.- Así que te encariñaste mucho con mi nieta???

Clef.- Si es un ángel, se gano mi corazón rápidamente y la primera vez que oí que me dijo papá, casi salto de la emoción

P. de M.- Eres una buena persona

Clef.- Le agradezco que me lo diga, quiero que este seguro que amo a su hija mas que a mi vida y por ella y Sakura haré lo que sea

P. de M.- Estoy seguro que lo harás, Clef tienes mi autorización para casarte con mi hija, cuídala mucho te estoy entregando un gran tesoro

Clef.- Muchas gracias

**Así paso la tarde, Marina estaba muy feliz sus padres habían aceptado al amor de su vida y desde ese día iniciaron los preparativos para la boda, la cual se realizo meses después. Cuando regresaron de la luna de miel a Céfiro…**

Sakura.- Mami!!!

Marina.- Mi vida como te portaste???

Anais.- Muy bien como siempre

Clef.- Que bueno, no hubo ningún problema chicos???

Latís.- Solo uno con una mercancía que nos envió Autozam pero ya lo resolvimos

Clef.- Muy bien

Lucy.- Y como les fue???

Marina.- Excelente el Caribe es precioso, deberían ir cuando se casen

Paris.- Podemos considerarlo, pero apenas comenzamos con los preparativos

Clef.- Bueno discúlpenos iremos a acomodar las cosas en nuestra habitación

Caldina.- Al fin dormirán en el mismo cuarto, que se siente Marina???

Marina.- Caldina cállate, tu mejor que nadie debe saberlo

**Todos rieron por el comentario, Clef y Marina tomaron sus pertenecías y llegaron a su alcoba **

Marina.- Es enorme! Claro es el cuarto del Guru más importante de Céfiro

Clef.- (riendo) Claro, ven pondrás tu ropa aquí

Marina.- Muy pequeño, no sabes cuanta ropa tengo???

Clef.- Preciosa no tendrás toda tu ropa aquí, también tienes que dejar en nuestra casa del mundo místico

Marina.- Mmm bueno

**Clef la abraza por la cintura y óleo el delicioso aroma que emanaba del cabello de Marina **

Clef.- Aun siento que estoy soñando

Marina.- Yo también, no creí que me casaría con mi primer amor, bueno después de equivocarme una vez

Clef.- Eso ya quedo en el pasado, solo fue un error y no vas a amargarte la vida por eso

Marina.- Me alegra haber regresado, encontrarme contigo fue lo mejor aunque me dio un poco de miedo

Clef.- Miedo???

Marina.- Si, estaba tan asustada por que el verdadero padre de Sakura no la quería, que no pensaba que otra persona la pudiera llegar a querer como lo has hecho tú

Clef.- Es mi hija, independientemente que no sea de mi sangre

Marina.- Te amo, gracias por ayudarme a rehacer mi vida

Clef.- Gracias a ti, por pertenecer a la mía.

**FIN **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Al fin el capitulo final!!! Lo siento tarde muchísimo y no tengo excusa por que ya lo tenia pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer así que lo olvide, lo siento!!! Pero bueno aquí lo tienen además platicando con una chica por el msn me pregunto el por que no hacia una secuela de esta historia y me gusto la idea, ya la estoy planeando pero me falta algo de tiempo para escribirla, así que ya saben esta historia tendrá continuación, aunque ahora si con un escrito y diálogos mas decentes, jajaja _

_Bueno quisiera agradecer a todas las personas que tomaron interés en leer mi fic y mucho mas a las personas que se tomaron la molestia en dejarme un comentario es lo más valioso y gratificante de esto, muchas gracias a Akemi, Maatsacmis, Kanako, Kro27, Tenshi of Valhalla y SakuroCefiro que dejaron comentario en el capitulo pasado!!! Mil gracias!!! _

_Bueno me despido pero nos seguiremos viendo por aquí, aun me faltan fics por publicar y aun más por escribir, mil gracias por todo y estamos en contacto, besitos!!! Bye bye…_

_**Umi Céfiro (umi guión bajo céfiro arroba hotmail punto com)**_


End file.
